In My Dreams
by Raven Layne
Summary: Truten Shounen-ai (mild yaoi). The wedding of Trunks' dreams! A VERY sweet Trunks X Goten love story.


A/N This fic is dedicated to my friend and fellow Truten fanatic, PG.  
  
I do not own DB/Z/GT. Someone completely different from me has that privilege. They know who they are.  
  
As with all of my fics, this was originally an NC-17 that I've had to censor to list on ff.net. The lemon-fresh version can be found on MediaMiner, just click on my author name above to find the link to my MM profile if you'd like to read the uncensored version.  
  
~~~  
  
The clock on the kitchen wall has got to be wrong. It must be slow; the batteries are dying or something. Either that, or time is just creeping by at a snail's pace. I'd better check the VCR, just to be sure. Damnit, the clock is right. It's still half an hour until the ceremony. I shouldn't have gotten dressed so early. How hard is it to put on Saiya-jin armor, anyway? I'd better go look in the mirror one more time to make sure I've got everything on right.  
  
I'm really kinda glad that Dad insisted that we wear the ceremonial uniform, it's sure more comfortable than a tuxedo would have been. Hmm.it does look good, too. This uniform is more formal than the usual battle suit, with it's gold accents and the red crest. I like the black under suit better than the royal blue that Dad has always worn, too. Goten looks SO good in black.  
  
Kami, I can't wait to see him! His mom insisted that we not see each other for five days prior to the ceremony, and I swear it's KILLING me! I can't remember the last time we spent a whole five days apart, and I sure as HFIL don't ever want to do it again!! I might just rip that armor and body suit right off of him the minute I see him! Uh oh, better not start thinking like that! Shit. Too late. Good thing I wore the crotch armor under the spandex, otherwise everyone will be able to tell just how happy I am to see Goten!  
  
Ok, fifteen minutes to go. I wonder if he's even here yet. Kami, I hope so. He wouldn't have backed out on me, would he? Did I pressure him too much? No, he wouldn't do that to me, this is Goten here, the most loyal guy to ever walk the Earth. He wouldn't back out on me, it's just nerves talking.  
  
I can't wait to see the look on his face. I'm glad I didn't explain the entire ceremony to him. Mom doesn't even know it's going to happen, 'cause she'd blab to Chi Chi, and she'd spill it to Goku, and everyone knows he couldn't keep a secret to save his life! Only Dad and I know the extent of what will happen today. It's kinda cool having this secret shared with him. He wasn't the best father when I was growing up, but he's made up for it in the past few years. He says he's gone soft because of this planet, but I think he's stronger now than he ever was when he didn't allow himself to have feelings.  
  
"Trunks, honey?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"It's time to get out there, are you ready?"  
  
"I sure am! Be right out!"  
  
One more check in the mirror to make sure I look ok. Yeah, I'm really glad we're wearing the armor. This is cool. Here we go, let's roll!  
  
~~~  
  
Wow, Mom outdid herself again. Even for only our closest friends, the place looks like a billion zeni. Thank Kami we got a beautiful day. She had a back up plan if it rained, but today is perfect. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, the garden is in full bloom. She didn't need to get all those lilies up at the altar, there are so many varieties of Grandma's beautiful flowers blooming in the garden, it always smells amazing out here. It smells like her, like Grandma. She'd be so happy that we are being joined in her garden. I bet she and Grandpa are watching.  
  
Looking around, I see that everyone made it. Both of our families are here, of course, plus Krillin, 18, and Marron; Yamcha; Tien and Chaoutzu; Piccolo; Master Roshi, plus the guy that mom got to be sure the whole thing is legal, so that we are married in the eyes of the government, as well as in Saiya-jin custom.  
  
Dad insisted that everyone with Saiya-jin blood wear the ceremonial uniforms that Mom made. Goku and Gohan are both wearing the royal blue suits under their armor, and the girls are wearing a lighter shade of blue spandex. It really looks more formal than the standard tuxes and gowns would. Chalk one up for Dad.  
  
Oh my Kami, there he is! He's walking this way.he's a god, that's all there is to it! He's beautiful! Breathe, Trunks, breathe! I knew he'd be gorgeous in the black body suit, with the white armor over it. It's his dark hair and eyes.the way the black complements them. Wow. He just takes my breath away. He's smiling at me. His smile is brighter than a thousand suns. And he's MINE. At least he WILL be in a few minutes.  
  
Damn these gloves. I'm holding his hand, but I can't even feel it. I like the uniform, but the damn gloves have got to go! Ah, soon enough, they will and I can touch him again. I can peel that spandex off of his glorious body, and.shit. Once again, thank Kami for the crotch armor. This hard on would be just a little embarrassing!  
  
There's Dad. Wow, he looks even more regal than usual. His uniform and armor are the same as ours, except for the gold tips of his boots and his red cape. The cape is what does it. The way it's blowing out behind him in the breeze, he looks like a super hero or something. Heh, that's appropriate. He HAS saved the world more than once!  
  
Ok, here we go, this is it! My father's at the altar, and all the Saiya- jins are in their places; Goku, Gohan and Pan are standing on Goten's side, and Bra is standing on my side. They will bear witness to the customs that should be as familiar to them as they are to my father, although this ceremony is new to all of us but Dad.  
  
Dad's motioned us to come forward. It's just a short walk to the altar, hope I can make it without falling on my face. If I stumble, I know Goten will steady me.  
  
"We are here today to witness the joining of Trunks and Goten. As Saiya- jin no Ouji, I will officiate the ceremony, which will join their souls in the tradition of their Saiya-jin heritage. They will also exchange rings, in the Chikyuu-jin tradition, and Mr. Sakamoto will witness and confirm the legality of their union in the country of Japan." Dad's voice rang out over the lawn.he certainly has never needed a microphone to make his voice carry!  
  
"Trunks, son of Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji, do you claim this man as your mate?"  
  
Ok, that's my cue! Bow to Dad. "Yes Sire, I claim him as my mate from now until eternity."  
  
"Fine. Mark him as your own."  
  
You don't have to tell me twice! I turn to Goten, and he has the most wonderful expression on his face. His deep, dark eyes are so full of love, hope, and trust.I could just drown in them. He's smiling that smile at me again. Kami, he's so beautiful.  
  
I lift my hands to his neck, and pull down the black spandex to expose his throat. "I love you, Chibi." I whisper as I lower my mouth past his ear to where his neck meets his shoulder. He tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his sweet, soft skin to me. I open my mouth and set my teeth in the right place. Kami, I hope this doesn't hurt him too badly. I run my tongue over his flesh, briefly tasting him, before I sink my teeth through, breaking his flawless skin.  
  
He jerks slightly, and I tighten my hold on him, letting my left hand drift down his back, stroking him to give him comfort. Kami, his blood is as sweet as honey.it's filling my mouth and I can't get enough of it. Mmmm.he tastes so good! I think I'm going to cum right here, damn all these people watching!  
  
He's purring! It must not hurt as badly as I thought it would. Damn he's loud; can everyone hear him, or just me? Man, it's so loud because it's not just him that's purring, I am too! How embarrassing! I can't help it though.this must be what heaven feels like; supreme, absolute joy.  
  
Regretfully, I have to break my hold on his neck and pull away. Damnit, Dad, why couldn't we have done this privately? Why did we have to make spectacles of ourselves in front of our friends and family?  
  
I lick away the remaining blood from the wound I've just made, and his purring gets even louder. I can't suppress the moan that escapes my throat; this is the most erotic experience I've ever had. I look at his face, his eyes are closed and his expression is one of complete rapture.  
  
"Was it good for you, too, Chibi?" I whisper in his ear. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes. They are glazed over with lust, and I want nothing more than to pounce on him, strip him, and take him right there over the altar.  
  
"If you two would control your raging hormones, we can continue the ceremony!" Dad bellows. On cue, nervous giggles are heard behind us from the peanut gallery.  
  
We both snap out of it, and turn to look at him sheepishly. His smirk, and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes contradicts the harsh tone of his voice, and we both bow to him in respect.  
  
"Now then, Goten, son of Kakkarot, Elite Saiya-jin warrior, do you claim this man as your mate?"  
  
A collective gasp rises from Goten and the guests as it sinks into their minds what Dad has just called Goku. After decades of belittling him with the title of "Third Class Baka," he has finally publicly recognized Goku's rightful status as an Elite warrior.  
  
We both turn to look at Goku, and I could swear he's about to cry. A loud sob behind him proves that Mom IS crying. Goku is staring at my father, and I can't remember ever seeing such a look of happiness on his face. Sure, Goku is one of the most cheerful men you could ever hope to meet, but now.he's just radiating happiness, he looks like he's ready to burst. I turn back to look at Dad, and his expression is almost identical to Goku's. My father, VEGETA.SMILING! At GOKU of all people! A real, warm smile! This is truly the best day of my life.  
  
Dad breaks their gaze, and looks at Goten once again. "Well?"  
  
"OH!" Goten turns his attention from his father to mine, and bows in respect. "Yes Sire, I claim him as my mate from now until eternity."  
  
"Fine. Mark him as your own."  
  
We turn toward one another again, and I tilt my head, inviting him to me. I can't wait for him to mark me, and he's taking too long. I grab him by the back of the head with my right hand, and pull his head to my throat, pulling the neckline of my uniform away with my free hand.  
  
"That's Vegeta's son!" I hear Goku chuckle, and everyone else joins him, including my father.  
  
Then Goten's teeth break my skin, and the rest of the world disappears. Ah Kami! Oh yes, Goten! That feels sooo good!! If I thought biting him was heaven, well that was nothing compared to this bliss! Ahhh. I know I'm purring even louder than he did, but I can't help myself. I've never been able to hide my feelings the way my father can. I want to shout to the universe how ecstatic I am right now!  
  
He's licking my neck.oh don't stop, Chibi, that feels so good! He's broken contact. Shit. I can't even force my eyes open. Heaven. I want to go back. He's kissing me. I can taste my own blood on his glorious tongue. Oh Kami! I'm holding on to him for dear life, I don't ever want to let go. It finally registers that we have an audience, but I don't really care. We're mated, and that's all that matters to me.  
  
"ENOUGH!" My father roughly pulls us away from each other, and I can see that Goten is as upset about it as I am. "Your performance is embarrassing your mothers!"  
  
I can feel the heat rush to my face, and I know that it must be beet red. I glance at Goten out of the corner of my eye, and see that he is in the same condition.  
  
"May we continue now?" my father asks gruffly.  
  
"Yes, Sire." We say in unison. Dad coached us both that during the ceremony, his role was as our Prince, and we must respect him as such.  
  
"Fine. The rings, then." Father spoke to Goku, who handed him our matching platinum bands that would prove to the world that we were married to one another.  
  
"These rings signify the union of these two demi-Saiya-jins in accordance with the tradition of their ningen heritage. However, they have been inscribed in Saiyago, symbolically linking the Chikyuu-jin and Saiya-jin customs. The inscription reads, 'Two hearts, two souls, bound forever as one.' With Mr. Sakamoto as witness, Trunks, place this ring on your mate's finger."  
  
Dad hands me the ring as Goten removes his left glove. I remove my own glove with my teeth, and let it fall to the ground. I take his bare hand in my own, and slide the band onto his ring finger, and then lift his hand to my lips, kissing the ring.  
  
My father hands my ring to Goten, and tells him to do the same. His hand is shaking as he puts the ring on my finger, and he fumbles a little, but he's able to get it all the way on. He kisses my ring, then kisses my knuckle, then the back of my hand, before he lowers both of our hands, without releasing his grasp on mine.  
  
Dad reaches behind the altar, and withdraws a jeweled dagger, holding it up for all to see. I can hear whispers from our audience, as they all try to decide whether or not my father should be trusted not to kill us where we stand, and Goten's grip on my hand tightens, his eyes wide. I give him my most reassuring smile, and squeeze his hand before exchanging smiles and a nod with my father.  
  
"There is one final, vital step to this ceremony." My father says.  
  
I raise our clasped left hands toward him, offering him our wrists. He makes a two inch long cut, first in my wrist, then in Goten's, and places the dagger back on the podium. He turns back to us, and takes our wrists in his hands, and firmly presses our bleeding wounds together for several moments.  
  
"In as much as you have claimed one another as mates, and you both have the royal blood flowing through your veins, I proclaim this joining of Trunks no Ouji and Goten no Ouji blessed by the Royal House of Vejiita-sei. As Trunks is rightful heir to the throne by birth, so is his mate who now shares his blood, a member of the royal family."  
  
I look at Goten, and his face registers what has just happened. He's so kawaii! He looks like a little boy who has just been given keys to the candy store, and told to help himself. "I'm a prince now?" he whispers to me incredulously.  
  
"You're MY prince, Chibi."  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up in the darkness of my room, and turn to Goten's side of the bed to cuddle with my new mate, and wonder where he went. He must've gotten up to go to the bathroom. Then, reality sinks in. It was a dream. A beautiful, glorious dream. I can't help but choke back a sob when I realize that we are no longer together. He broke up with me yesterday, and said he never wanted to see me again. I'd hurt him too badly with my fear of committing to him.  
  
Oh Kami, what have I done? I let my fucking pride get in the way of being with my love.my soul mate! Like father, like son, huh? All my high and mighty ideals, my fear of public repercussion if the world finds out that the president of the richest company in the world is gay.it's nothing compared to this emptiness that I feel without Goten, my Chibi, here in bed with me. I can't let this happen. I can't live without him. Fuck society, fuck what they might think of me. If Capsule Corp goes down the drain just because I'm gay.well then that's how the fortune cookie crumbles. We've got plenty of money in banks all over the world, we'll be fine. Without Chibi, I'm nothing. A self-important, social climbing, corporate nothing.  
  
His sleepy voice answers the phone after five rings. "'lo?"  
  
"Chibi? I'm sorry I woke you. It's Trunks."  
  
He groans. "Trunks? It's almost four. Why are you calling so late?" His voice is muffled, and I hear the rustling of the sheets as he turns over. I can just picture him, warm and cozy in his bed, his hair tousled even more so than usual, his hand over his closed eyes as he talks.  
  
"Chibi, I had a dream, and.well, I just need to see you." I know I sound like I'm begging. I guess I am, really. "Please?"  
  
That woke him up, but didn't have the effect I'd hoped. "Oh sure, you had some hot sex dream, now you're all horny and want me to take care of it for you, huh? I told you, Trunks, I'm not going to do it anymore."  
  
"No, you don't understand." I try to explain, but he's obviously still too upset from yesterday morning's fight to have any desire to listen to me.  
  
"No, it's YOU who doesn't understand, Trunks! I can't go on like this! Shit, Trunks, you're 28 years old; we've known each other since the day I was born! If after that many years, you can't commit yourself to me.well then I just don't think there's any reason for us to even be having this conversation. It's over Trunks. I'm not going to take it anymore." His voice is choking up. I know I've hurt him, and he's trying valiantly to hide his feelings, but he's never been good at it.  
  
I have no room for judgment, though; my voice is failing me now. "Please, Chibi. I love you. I just need to see you for a few minutes. Please let me come over. I need you." The thought flits through my mind that my father would kill me on the spot if he heard his son pleading with 'the spawn of Kakkarot'. Right at this moment, I couldn't care less. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him if it means he'll take me back. "Please."  
  
Again, I hear the sound of the sheets rustling, followed by a heavy sigh. "The window's unlocked. I'm going back to sleep till you get here."  
  
"I'll be right there. Thank you, Chibi. I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I love you, too. See ya in a few." I hear him yawn as he replaces the phone on the base. I can't wait to see him. I don't even bother putting clothes on, I just leap out the French doors in my boxers. At this hour, if anyone saw a nearly naked guy with purple hair flying through the sky, they'd think they were nuts.  
  
It takes me 25 minutes to get from the city to the little capsule house in the woods near where he grew up. He moved out of his parents' house a few years ago, but still lives less than a mile away.  
  
I step in through the window, and the sight before me makes my heart twist. He's just so beautiful, like in my dream. He has always slept with a nightlight.he's not afraid of the dark, he's just messy and it makes it easier to get up in the middle of the night if he can see what he's tripping over. In the dim light, he looks like an angel, wrapped up in white cotton sheets.  
  
I tiptoe to the bed, careful not to step on the piles of clothes and books strewn all over the floor. Silently, I kneel down, just looking at him. I hate to disturb him when he looks so peaceful. I could stare at him for hours, but if I don't talk to him soon, I know my heart will burst.  
  
He's lying on his left side, facing me, his right arm is wrapped around his pillow, and his left is straight out, with his hand hanging over the edge of the bed. I reach out to take his limp hand, and lift it to my lips to kiss his palm. He's such a heavy sleeper that he doesn't even stir. His skin is so warm, and he smells so good.fuck. I've missed him so much! He's been distant for a couple of weeks, even before he gave me the ultimatum yesterday morning. We haven't slept together in at least a week and a half, and it seems like a lifetime as I continue kissing his palm, tasting his skin, inhaling his scent. I take the tip of his middle finger into my mouth and suck on it lightly. He loves that.when he's awake at least. Oh Kami, he tastes so good. I miss him so much, his body, his warmth, his smile. He hasn't smiled for me in so long. Not for ME.  
  
He shifts positions in his sleep, and lets out a small moan. So you like me sucking your finger when you're asleep too, huh? I close my eyes and let my tongue swirl around his finger tip, increasing the suction gradually as I make love to his finger, taking it deeper into my mouth, then pulling back. He moans louder as he rolls onto his back; the effect I'm having on him is evident by the tent in the white sheet that is covering him. I can't resist, I want him so badly! Without letting up on the attention I'm giving his finger, I reach out my left hand and lightly stroke his erection through the cotton fabric. His hips buck forward, pressing himself into my light grasp.  
  
He sits up with a jerk, his eyes flying open as he realizes that I'm there. He spins away from me on the bed, pulling his finger out of my mouth as he growls at me. "Fuck, Trunks! I TOLD you that you couldn't come over here and expect me to spread my legs for you just because you had some fucking wet dream!"  
  
I scramble up onto the bed beside him, none too gracefully, and grab both of his hands. "No Goten! That's not what I'm here for, I swear to Kami!" I know I must look as desperate as I feel. "Goten, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, you MUST know that! I LOVE YOU! I can't live without you! Please listen to me!"  
  
"No, Trunks! Telling me you love me just isn't going to do it anymore! You're EMBARRASSED by me, by US! I'm not allowed to touch you when we're in public for fear the fucking paparazzi might catch us! Trunks, I love you, and I want the world to know that! But if you are too fucking ashamed of being with me that we have to hide our feelings.well I just can't deal with it anymore! Now just get out of here! Go away! Let me get on with my life!" He's shouting at the top of his voice.  
  
I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me, and all I can do is sit and stare at him with my jaw hanging open. "Is that what you want, Chibi? You want me to go away so you can move on? So you can find someone else?" I feel the first tear roll down my face, soon to be followed by more. I can't believe this. He doesn't want me anymore. He loves me, but he doesn't want to be with me.  
  
His eyes go wide as he registers that I'm crying. I can't even look at him, now. "I'll go then. If you can't be happy with me anymore." I can't even finish what I'm trying to say. I've just got to get out of here before I'm reduced to a begging, sniveling, lovesick fool at his feet.  
  
"Trunks, wait!" He grabs my wrist just as I clumsily stumble off the bed, and pulls me back down. "Don't leave like this." He puts one hand on the side of my face, and turns me to look at him. The tears are still flowing freely, and I can't meet his eyes. "Trunks-kun, I've never seen you cry. Not since you were a kid, at least." His voice is no more than a husky whisper, as he gently wipes away the tears with his calloused thumb.  
  
"You don't want me anymore." My voice is so hoarse that I don't even recognize it.  
  
"That's not true. I do want you, but not the way we've been going. I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me, Trunks. Do you have any idea of how that makes me feel? I feel worthless, Trunks. I'm not worth letting a bunch of STRANGERS that we don't even know in on the big secret that we are a couple!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chibi." I finally look at him, and I see that tears are forming in his eyes, too. "I love you with every cell in my being, and then some. I'm not ashamed of you, or of the fact that I love you." My voice still fails me, as the tears start falling again. Fuck, when did I turn into a snot faced little girl?  
  
Goten pulls me into his arms, and we both let go of the tears. I'm sobbing on his shoulder, holding on to his body as if something is going to come and tear him away from me. He is crying even harder than I am, and I know this is probably the first time he's let his emotions carry him away since he broke up with me so many hours ago. We hold each other and sway back and forth as we both whisper our undying love to the other in so many hushed tones.  
  
He finally releases his grip on me, and pulls me down into the bed with him, and I lay my head on his chest, listening to the thump-thump of his heart as it beats for me. His fingers lightly run through my hair, and I hear him try to stifle a yawn. "So what was this dream about that made you come over here in the middle of the night?"  
  
I kiss his chest lightly before clearing my throat to speak. "I dreamed that we got married, Chibi. It was so beautiful. When I woke up, and you weren't there next to me, and I realized I had dreamed it all, I knew that I had to come here and convince you to marry me for real."  
  
His fingers stop stroking my hair, and I lift my head off of his chest to see his reaction. "What did you say, Trunks?" His eyes are wide, and he has the most hopeful expression on his face. I sit up, and pull him with me.  
  
"You heard me, I came here to beg you to marry me. I want the dream to be real, Goten. I can't live another minute without you." I reach up my hand to tangle it in his messy mop of hair. I'm always amazed at how soft it can be, and still defy gravity. "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want the world to know that I love you, Goten. I'll invite the tabloids to the wedding if you want me to, just please say you'll marry me!"  
  
The tears that had subsided start flowing again, but this time he's laughing through the tears. "Oh Kami, YES! YES!" There's that smile, the one that could light up the universe. I've missed that smile so much.  
  
He throws his arms around me, and squeezes me so tight I can't breathe! Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength! Right at this moment, though, I couldn't care less. Who needs to breathe? I just want to feel his body against mine, that's all that matters. That, and that he loves me, and wants to be with me forever. That's all I need.  
  
He relaxes his embrace, but turns us both abruptly so that all of a sudden I'm on my back on the mattress. His mouth captures mine in the most fiery, passionate, delicious kiss he's ever given me. His tongue delves into my mouth, swirling and twisting in a dance with mine. He's by far the best kisser I've ever known.he can make me lose all sense of reason just with his lips on mine. But I want more than that now, I want all of him. I want him inside me. It's rare that I submit to him, I'm almost always seme, but tonight, I want him to take the reins and have control. Tonight is all about him, not about me. I love him with every fiber of my being, and I want to prove it to him. I want to give myself to him, not take him like I usually do.  
  
His hands are gripping my shoulders as his mouth works its magic on mine. He slips one hand underneath my neck, bringing my head up off of the pillow toward him, as if he can't get close enough to me. I know the feeling, Chibi, believe me! He finally releases my mouth as we both pant for air, and he gazes at me with those beautiful, dark eyes that are just sparkling with love and desire. Even in the darkness of the room, his eyes glitter like stars. "I love you so much, Trunks." He whispers, as his hands softly roam down over my chest and abdomen, leaving not one inch of skin untouched.  
  
He finally reaches the waist band of my boxers; I think he just realized for the first time that I flew over here like this. "In a hurry, were you? Couldn't even put on some pants?" he chuckles at me.  
  
"No, I just needed you as soon as possible, Chibi. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I left as soon as I hung up the phone."  
  
"Good thing you don't sleep naked, huh?" he laughs again. Kami I've missed that laugh!  
  
I pull the sheet that has been separating us all this time away from his body and say, "Good thing you DO!"  
  
We make love throughout the rest of the night, reaching heights that neither of us ever thought possible. Finally, we lay entangled together exhausted, and I know that this is just the beginning of many beautiful years together with him as my mate.  
  
"I love you, Chibi."  
  
"I love you, too, Trunks-kun."  
  
As the sun begins to peek over the horizon, I lie here holding my dearest love in my arms, and have a feeling of contentment like I've never known wash over me. Let the world be damned if they can't accept a love this pure just because it is between two men. Love is blind, and it knows no gender.  
  
I finally close my eyes, but make a mental note to talk to Dad about a certain ceremony the next time I see him.  
  
~END~  
  
If you'd like to read what REALLY happened between them, please go to read the lemon at MediaMiner! PLEASE review!! ^.^ 


End file.
